


[ggAD]這世界會就這麼一成不變嗎？

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Incest, Intersex, Master/Slave, Mother Albus, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Son Gellert
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 雙性+媽媽+奴隸AD兒子+（爹死後繼承成為二代）奴隸主gg有自創角（小配角們）我喜歡（性）奴隸鄧！拋磚引玉、為我產糧！！！





	1. Chapter 1

「安塔西亞的婚禮安排在下下個月，作為當家我會負責牽她的手走紅毯。你呢？你想去婚禮嗎，我親愛的？」蓋勒特從盤裡切下一小口牛肉，餵進攀在他腿邊的阿不思嘴裡。

醬汁沾染了雙唇，阿不思沒費心去將它們舔乾淨，僅草草用舌頭刮了一下。他抬頭望著蓋勒特，面無表情且不發一語。

蓋勒特垂下眉毛，苦笑之際也撫上對方側臉，「恐怕你去了也無法以母親身分坐上主位，怕不是會被當作一條狗而栓在草皮上。」

「我很抱歉。」他說。他吻上他，在分開時阿不思垂下了眼。

「我很抱歉。」他又說了一次。

兩個月後他將自己的記憶呈現給阿不思。蓋勒特坐上最靠近主桌的賓客席，圓桌圍繞滿了弟弟妹妹和照顧他們的奶媽；他的親哥哥卻是代表不同家族、坐在靠後方的席位，恍若中間隔著一道透明牆面。

安塔西亞．葛林戴華德十四歲起就不住在本家裡了，她訂婚後便以未婚妻的名義住進夏菲家族古宅，至此已經四年，也是離家後與娘家人頭一次正式會面。

挽著親弟弟的手步入紅毯時她的臉色不冷不熱，安塔西亞只保持了最禮貌的微笑，阿不思知道她根本不想與蓋勒特有所接觸，或許她當下正在隱藏她所有的恐懼，或氣憤，或不甘，以及她皮膚底下的顫抖。

那是他的女兒，卻也不是他的女兒。他們這類型的孩子不會想承認自己的血脈來源，那對他們而言是種侮辱，對未來出路也沒有幫助。

蓋勒特是對的，如果他提出要去也無人會特意幫他安排一處座位。阿不思遊走在光鮮亮麗的人群中，看著他們——畢竟，有誰會願意讓那些目不識丁、毫無禮數、甚至連衣服都沒有資格穿的奴隸在正式場合中出現煞風景呢？那怕新娘正是出自於此。

估計他們都被栓在外頭的短草皮上了，卻是連夏菲家的狗都能穿著特製西裝在旁觀禮。

「我相信她是真心為這場婚事感到歡喜，可以真正遠離我肯定讓她高興壞了。」蓋勒特俏皮地道。他湊近阿不思耳邊，挑起那一搓捲髮，「我希望她可以生出個紅髮的寶寶，就像你。」

阿不思撇開頭的幅度不大，但蓋勒特理解他的意思便打住了嘴。記憶如水霧一般散去，蓋勒特收回魔杖，牽起了母親的手。

他們十指交扣走在走廊，繪畫無不緊盯他們卻張嘴張得老大、一句惡言都說不出來。蓋勒特讓阿不思走在無掛人像的那一側，自己在經過畫像時則抬起下巴，驕傲地對它們勾起唇角。

他更希望在這瞠目結舌的是他真實的祖先，而非虛偽的魔法油畫；他更希望它們的瞠目結舌是源自於它們心甘情願，而不是被他繼承古堡第一天所施展的特殊石化咒給逼迫。

好吧，至少它們不會發出驚叫、謾罵或其他無意義的聲音了，這世界不缺乏那些東西。

他打開房門讓阿不思先進去。

他們的小寶寶還在酣睡，暫不需讓阿不思去嬰兒房餵奶。


	2. Chapter 2

潔希塔．巴洛泥莎-葛林戴華德，享年四十五歲。堅強如她，亡夫辭世後獨自撐過數多個月，卻敵不過梅林盼她與愛人重聚，在將遺腹子產出的床上安然睡去。蓋勒特作為新任家主，於蓋棺儀式前最後一次替眾人瞻仰母親面容：安然、慈祥、已故多年。

奴隸抱著幼子隻身角落，嫩嬰時不時發出哽咽，似是為慈母離世而悲傷動容。阿不思抱著襁褓輕哄幾下，乳房隨之上下起伏，渾圓乳珠凝結於立挺的乳頭。

他不動聲色地抹去，方才才被喝過一輪的乳房隨即又被汁水填滿，稍作刺激便可源源泌出。他的腿開始打顫，他想跪下來讓身體獲得休息；寒氣沿著腳底爬升，不得穿鞋的腳底佈滿汙泥。

他會撐不下去的，既然人人都知道潔希塔的死因不是真的因為難產，那又何苦為難他這個真正的產婦。他們看見他產後未消的肚子只會笑說「唉唷，看這主人把他家奴隸餵得多好，都肥成這副模樣了」，要不就是「走了一對人盡稱羨的天成佳偶，怎不是個不值錢的奴隸替他們抵命？」

阿不思抱緊了孩子。他覺得寒冷，但不可讓孩子也跟著受凍。

明知抬起眼就能向蓋勒特求救，他卻只願垂視嬰的包巾。做好本分，禁止添亂；乖巧聽話，不得質疑。訓誡被刻入他的骨隨，他們只是奴隸，不能渴望愛與救贖。

他想離開這裡，他想哭，但他不能擁有思考。

他只是一介奴隸，但至少，他的孩子們不是。

一年多後，他為蓋勒特誕下一個女兒。

他所有的孩子都是金髮，除了雙胞胎，他們的頭髮是褐金色的。

「我沒有刻意調整她的髮色。」蓋勒特抱著他們剛出生的女兒——他們為她命名為緹坦妮雅。這是個很美的名字，不是嗎？——說，同時一手牽握著阿不思，指間充滿力道。

「我知道，這就只是單純的遺傳。她擁有你的頭髮。」這很漂亮，或是下一個可能會有，他想說，但多年來的習慣讓他選擇閉上了嘴。他想從床上爬起來，他們的寶寶需要喝奶了，然而蓋勒特按住了他的肩膀，用棉被枕頭將他裹得嚴嚴實實。

蓋勒特撥去他的碎髮，那一絲絲焰紅曾替他換回不少嘲弄，「你不用起身，我說過餵奶這事讓乳母來就可以了，你休息吧。」說完，他便打算把孩子交給一旁待命多時的女人。

阿不思發出被掐住般的聲音。

蓋勒特頓了一下，隨即把遞出去一半的女兒又抱回懷中，「怎麼了？」他回過頭問。

阿不思眨著眼睛，藍瞳無法代他發話。他一張嘴恍若被人割了舌頭，既然主人已經令下，一介奴隸便也無權置喙。

但蓋勒特是鼓勵他的。關於讓他說話、表達意見、表達想法，他的次子從繼承他的第一天就急著想證明自己與父親有多不一樣。

「……我可以餵。」他怯怯地說。

他現在還說不出「想（want）」這個詞，可蓋勒特能理解的，是吧？有關於他的意願，蓋勒特一向是非常重視的。

阿不思輕悄悄地抬高眼簾。

蓋勒特笑著把孩子抱給了他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近很喜歡用「寶寶」來當作情侶間的愛稱，覺得可愛(*‘ v`*)  
> ／  
> 葛列格裏是蓋爹。

他不想記著這些東西。那些調教與責罰、強迫和掠奪，他的骨肉哭著被抱走了，他只能躺在原地，再也看不到他們被清理乾淨後的模樣。

他想他是感謝葛列格裏的，至少他把孩子留給了他。

一年前。

潔希塔被草草入葬，蓋勒特把虛情假意的賓客留給弟妹，自己先行一步回到屋宅深處，自然也帶走了他的奴隸和幼弟。

牆壁明顯阻隔了低溫，阿不思在蓋勒特接近時仍是禁不起惡寒。嬰兒被抱走的霎那他惋留似地勾住包巾，柔滑的布料自他指尖遊過，阿不思終究還是腿軟，膝蓋只差那麼一點就要磕到地上。

他知道跪了也不會痛，蓋勒特早已讓人為城堡鋪上最柔軟的地毯，雙膝不會再留下瘀痕，還可以讓他產生溫暖。他被蓋勒特一把撈起，在對方眼中他怕只是單純的體力不支。

么子被乳母帶走了，阿不思盯著女人漸行漸遠，任由蓋勒特抱起他身。一個吻落在他髮旋，「我讓你在外面待太久了，你渾身都好冷。」蓋勒特說。

接著是額頭、太陽穴、鼻樑……。蓋勒特的聲音聽來有幾分真誠，他抱著阿不思往屋內走去，「是我的錯，不會再有第二次了，我保證。我不會再讓你受到任何苦。保暖咒有讓你好一些嗎？需不需要我再把溫度往上提高？一會洗了澡你就會暖和起來了，浴室裡已經放好了水。讓我親自幫你洗吧，你不需要做任何事。別擔心，你介意的話大可把這當作一道命令，我是你的主人更是你的兒子，我親身為你服務是天經地義……」

之後他被帶到床上，眼睛試圖望進牆後的育嬰室。迷濛睡去之前，他只記得蓋勒特呢喃著一句「你好久沒對我笑過了」……

一年後。

阿不思在晨光中睜開眼睛。

不算短的過程讓他已習慣高頻率的晨間性愛，多數時候是插在他的陰道或屁股裡，但生產完還在恢復期的現在，他選擇用嘴讓蓋勒特獲得高潮。

他用頭髮磨蹭對方胯下的舉動把蓋勒特逗笑了，青年把腳敞開好讓他更方便去含入。

「嗯……」棉被被一把掀開，青澀的嗓音還混著濃濃睡意，陽光暴露出阿不思頭髮的紅，母親兼戀人美好的背部曲線一覽無疑，包括他俏（豐）麗（腴）的小屁股。蓋勒特按住人的後腦，開始慢節奏地挺腰，「嗨，寶寶（Babe），早安。我以為你醒來的第一件事會是先給我一個充滿愛的起床吻。」

阿不思眨兩下眼睛作為回應，他的兩頰因為吸吮而雙雙凹陷。他手裡捏著蓋勒特的懶蛋，舌頭還在兒子龜頭上滑來滑去，直到把蓋勒特吃出低吟才鬆開嘴，阿不思才向前爬去為小主人獻上他心心念念的深吻。

菲力烏斯已經一歲了，但依然和還在喝奶的緹坦妮雅住一間房。與嬰兒房的隔牆如同虛設，蓋勒特用了魔咒讓他們能可單向透視到隔壁房間以便監管。

做這些是為了讓他放心。

蓋勒特向他承諾過、也解釋過菲力烏斯名字的涵義，所以他想，那就再相信一次吧。阿不思只往左邊瞥了一眼，隨即便斷然投入進蓋勒特的愛撫。

這次他清楚聽到蓋勒特對他說的話是帶有愛的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菲力烏斯（Filius），拉丁語中「兒子」的意思。名字是小蓋取的，所以用意是什麼應該很明顯了……
> 
> ／
> 
> 真不敢相信我居然還去google說「懶蛋」是什麼意思好證明我沒記錯！！那個懶人的解釋差點搞矇我！！！
> 
> 順帶一提台灣有個詞叫「夾懶蛋」，原意是立正站好，實用上是被罵被電。
> 
> 還有一句經典俗諺叫做「懶覺比雞腿」，從日治時期就有被記錄下來，好希望這話可以流傳千古啊！！！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蓋爹X鄧鄧描寫有，慎入

潔希塔死的時候沒有半個孩子為她流落一滴淚。阿不思沒有哭，身為她丈夫的葛列格裏也沒有，他們只是面無表情意在床邊替她送終，然後葛列格裏說：用魔咒把她包覆起來吧，不能讓人知道她的死或死因，把屍體保存到適當的時機再下葬。

人都離開後他的主人馬上親吻了他，在他們剛離開房間的那一剎那，甚至連門都沒有關緊。粗大的手掌在他身上推擠，揉捏他的乳房和乳頭、微微挺起的肚子、翻開他的陰唇鑽入其中，阿不思作勢哼出幾聲，這能為他的主人帶來愉悅。

陰蒂被一雙老繭來回搓弄，阿不思這回是真的呼吸不穩了，葛列格裏用指甲鑽住他最敏感的凸起，他只能往後倚著牆面，如果去抓著葛列格裏的衣服難保不會被賞一巴掌。男主人的吐息也愈發急促起來，把急吼吼地把奴隸扯回自己房裡，扯疼了阿不思的手臂。

他隨手勾來一把椅子，就在阿不思那把生產椅的旁邊，他無杖魔法用得很靈活，一個手勢就把椅子拓成想要的寬度。葛列格裏把人塞進椅子裡，一腳掰至一個扶手，從無生有的繩索很快捆住奴隸的雙腳踝，阿不思也自動地把手伸進椅背上。

鮮紅的小洞被完全地打開了，葛列格裏終於不再壓抑喘息，一邊握住阿不思的龜頭，另一手則伸進阿不思的體內——

蓋勒特猛然從儲思盆裡昂起頭。他迎面向上，大力呼出熱氣，豆點大小的汗珠沿著他下顎滑落。他慢了一拍才意識到自己該收回手——那離他勃起的陰莖只剩大約半截手指的距離——他想轉移注意力於是看往門邊，於是他發出有生以來最高亢的尖叫聲。

托盤上乘著一壺燙熱的鮮奶茶、一只茶杯和一疊精緻的小點心，阿不思捧著托盤微微往後退，隨後又邁進葛列格裏的冷色調書房。他一如往常地跪下、關上房門、拾起托盤並以跪姿移動到主人腳邊為其奉茶。

少年嚥了一口唾沫，他還在努力平息過快的呼吸，他的雙頰泛紅，有點尷尬地不敢正視他的母親。

「我、我不知道他儲存的是這種記憶……」他飄忽著視線勉強接下茶杯，瓷器在不穩的手指間搖晃碰撞，茶水差點溢出來在杯托上，「我只是來找一點……能幫助我更好經營家族的一些方法……」然後他想到阿不思壓根不知他看到了什麼，他像個神經病一樣勃起著對他媽媽尖叫，還隨之想為些不明所以的東西狡辯。蓋勒特頓時覺得自己不該捧著這杯茶，他要喝下的明明該是消除記憶的湯藥才對。

阿不思撫上他的膝蓋、湊近了他。對阿不思來說兒子在說什麼並不重要，他只知道蓋勒特正慾火難耐，且「需要幫助」。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭腫脹的褲襠、用嘴親吻它，並在試圖用牙叼下拉鍊時被蓋勒特出手阻止。

「你最近幫我口太多次了，該是時候換我幫你了。」他說，並且還在喘氣，「就在今晚，在我們的床上，你覺得好嗎？你可以像以往一樣射在我的嘴裡。」他把阿不思的碎髮撥到耳後，揉捏他涼軟的耳垂，「所以，這次讓我自己來，你可以先去忙你的事，只要晚餐後在床上等我。」

他親眼看著母親走出書房，當漂亮的屁股隱藏於門後的下個瞬間，他舉起魔杖施了起碼三個鎖門咒和一個靜音咒。蓋勒特托著額發出低吟，他一直都知道父親會對阿不思做什麼，他自己也總是想過、但顧忌著怕阿不思不喜歡而不曾實踐。

他只花了幾秒就讓感性衝過理性。阿不思是對的，他正慾火難耐，且精蟲上腦的人通常是沒藥醫的。

記憶小瓶浪潮一般向外湧出，蓋勒特翻空了父親每一個櫃子，用魔法自動辨識著各色日期標籤。運氣好的話，或許他能找到母親屁股上鞭痕的由來。

或許更甚，他想。他永遠不敢低估自己父親的變態慾望。


	5. 人物關係表

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上層是現在，下層是未來。


End file.
